Cuestión de honor
by Kai3d2y
Summary: La guerra contra el imperio de Las noches es cada vez más feroz. Por ello necesitan reclutar a más guerreros para lograr vencerlo. Cuando al padre de Rukia le llega la citación para luchar, está intentará impedir que su enfermo padre arriesgue así su vida, aunque para ello tendrá que hacerse pasar por un hombre y jugarse el honor de la familia. Inspirado en Mulan.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic esta inspirado en la historia de Mulán, pero no es una adaptación de la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

Rukia quería acerarse a la habitación de su hermana mayor; los gritos y exclamaciones que provenían de allí eran suficientemente altos para llamar su atención. Pero como era de esperar, esta tan solo podía aguardar sentada en el salón observando como unas desconocidas no paraban de entrar y salir. Frente a ella, su padre se encontraba en un extraño silencio bebiendo su quinta taza de té del día.

-Rukia no molestes. - le dijo por enésima vez cuando predijo los pensamientos de la niña- hoy es un día muy importante.

-¿Por qué?

Rukia se echó sobre la mesilla de café ante el silencio de su padre.

-Puede entrar a verla señor.- aquello hizo que la pequeña se alzara observando a aquella mujer de descarado peinado y cara demasiado maquillada. Rukia había sido más rápida que Jushiro- Pequeña, que solo entre tu padre.

La niña hizo un mohín como respuesta, intentando así darle pena a aquella mujer. Cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro alzo para encontrarse con su mirada triste.

-Que pase.- Escucho a Hisana al otro lado de la puerta.

Rukia sonrió con burla a la mujer y antes de que pudiera reprochar siquiera entro corriendo a la habitación. Apenas se dio cuenta de todas las telas que pisaba, solo la voz de otra mujer le llena de ira le hizo darse cuenta de aquello. En el momento que vio a su hermana fue cuando se detuvo.

Sintió que aquella no podía ser ella. Su piel se veía más clara por el maquillaje, que dejaban a resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules rodeados con un sombreado oscuro. Junto a su imagen, su pelo estaba guardado en un peinado suficientemente complicado como para haber estado horas intentando conseguir aquel recogido, el cual estaba acompañado de un broche que parecía ser demasiado caro como para que su familia pudiera costeárselo si quiera.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la mayor con timidez ante el asombro de la pequeña.

-Estas hermosa. - contesto su padre con orgullo acompañado con una leve sonrisa.

-Te veo rara. -añadió la pequeña sacando una leve risa a la mayor.

-Asi me siento yo. - se volvió hacia uno de los espejos que tenía delante- pero es un día importante.

-Ya casi es la hora. - dijo la primera mujer, que parecía ser la jefa de las otras dos que estaban en la habitación.- Deben irse.

Hisana se miró por última vez en el espejo y suspiro hondo. Tras aquello espero a que su padre le diera una pequeña orden de irse. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la casa con Rukia detrás, pero la mujer la agarro para detenerla.

-Pequeña tu no puedes ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tiene razón Rukia.- contesto su hermana- no es un sitio para niños, además te vas a aburrir mucho. Cuando vuelva te contare todos los detalles. - la niña la miró entristecida- te lo prometo.

.

.

.

" _Rompiste tu promesa"_

Pocas veces recuerdo aquel momento. Supongo que mi mente quiso borrarlo del todo. Aunque teniendo que pasar hoy un día parecido, no me extraña haberlo recordado. No tarde mucho en comprender lo que pasaba y lo que se suponía que debía traer felicidad a mi familia. Días antes hubo un anuncio desde una de las casas nobles buscando a una joven que desposará con el único hijo de la familia Kuchiki. Y aunque no lo supiera entonces, aquel iba a ser el último día que la veríamos mi padre y yo. Creo que ninguno de los tres pensamos en que el noble se fijaría en ella y mucho menos que cuando lo hiciera ni si quiera iban a dejar que volviera a vernos. Lo poco que podíamos saber de ella eran las vagas noticias que llegaban sobre la corte a su pueblo. Y desde hace años las noticias tan solo son de guerras contra el imperio de Las noches.

Los golpes en la puerta son demasiado fuertes acompañado del grito de una mujer ordenándome que me levante. Gruñó mientras me siento sobre el futón. Quiero pensar que esto es una pesadilla y que no tengo que presentarme a ese estúpido examen para valorar si puedo ser la mujer de alguien o no. En parte envidio a Hisana, ella no paso por ninguna prueba.

Tras bañarme puedo notar la "delicadeza" de la señora Mizuki sobre mi pelo.

-¡Deja de quejarte, niña!

-¡Deja de darme tirones!

Como respuesta a aquello la señora me dio otro tirón más quejándose de que tengo muchos nudos. Aunque creo que en realidad disfruta haciéndome daño. Supongo que tendrá envidia de quienes fueron las modistas de mi hermana y ahora lo paga conmigo.

-Gano demasiado poco como para aguantar esto.

Gruño, pero dejo que intente hacer con mi largo pelo lo que quiere. Aunque temo que me llegue a arrancar algún que otro mechón. Me había costado mucho conseguir tenerlo así de largo como para que ella me lo terminara cortando.

Y quien me iba a decir que aquella iba a ser casi mi parte favorita. Cuando me viste con el yukata que me ha preparado, cuando intenta atarme el nudo casi juraría que está intentando ahogarme.

-Cuanta más cintura muestres, mejor.

-Necesitare… respirar.

-Lo que necesitas es mostrar un físico capaz de dar a luz a niños. No querrás deshonrar a tu familia suspendiendo el examen y sin desposarte toda la vida.

-Por supuesto que no.

Me mantengo callada durante el resto de sesión de tortura. Cierro los ojos notando como cada gramo de maquillaje que posa en mi cara hace que esta me pese más. ¿Cómo lo podía soportar Hisana?

Si quiero aprobar tengo que mostrarme serena, silenciosa, respetuosa…

Tan solo puedo pensar en que el examen salga bien.

Pero no podría haber acabado peor…

.

.

 **Los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

.

.

Aquella no soy yo. No puedo serlo. No reconozco el rostro que veo en el espejo. A la mujer que refleja. Alguien que parece ser tan delicada como una flor de cerezo. Sin embargo, los ojos son iguales a los míos. Es lo único parecido que puedo encontrar en la otra. Ojos que me miran igual de confusos como si tampoco supieran quien soy.

Se que mi padre me habla a mi espalda aunque no presto atención a sus palabras. ¿Te sentías también así Hisana? ¿Tan confusa? ¿Tan diferente?

Un leve toque en el brazo es lo único que consigue que salga de mi ensimismamiento. Me encuentro con los ojos tranquilos de mi padre, supongo que él también piensa que me veo muy diferente. Pero no se siente perdido.

Dejo que me guíe hacia la puerta y camino al ritmo de mi padre hacia la casamentera. Me obligo a respirar, caminar lo más erguida posible, tal y como me han enseñado. Me obligo también a mostrarme severa. Confiada. No puedo dejar que la gente que me mira al pasar por la calle sepa cómo me siento realmente. Aquellos son sentimientos que tan solo en la intimidad puedo mostrar. Tengo que mostrarme segura y orgullosa y honrar mi nombre y al de mi familia.

Nos detenemos junto al local esperando a que ella me llame. La paciencia es otra de las virtudes que debo mostrar hoy. Que debo recitar.

Ella me mira analizándome con la mirada en cuanto sale. Cuando me llama y me dice que entre, espero a que ella lo haga primero. Agacho la mirada mientras entro en el lugar. Me obligo a no mirar atrás, hacia mi padre, que seguramente me mirara con orgullo. No quiero decepcionarle. Hisana dejaste un gran muro que no se si seré capaz de subir.

.

.

Creo que nunca había sido consciente de lo importante que es este momento para la vida de una mujer que pertenece a la sociedad de almas. El poder asegurarse de que puede casarse con un buen marido y de esa manera honrar a su familia y la de su futuro esposo, tener hijos y criarlos mientras su marido lucha en el frente para el rey.

En cuanto paso por la puerta, siento toda la presión sobre mis hombros. El aire que tengo alrededor de golpe parece mucho más pesado y espeso para respirar. Incluso parece borroso cuando trato de mirar al interior del local.

Cada cosa que me pregunta a escucho como si fuera un eco que refleja un sonido lejano, cuando intento hablar siento que he olvidado si quiera pronunciar y gesticular. Tartamudeo y agacho mi mirada, a la mujer no parece agradarle lo más mínimo mi gesto lo que hace que la presión aumente todavía más.

-Sirve el té.- me ordena mientras se sienta junto a la mesilla de café que ahí. Yo me agacho, intentando parecer lo más firme posible.

Las mangas de mi kimono son demasiado largas e incluso tapan mis menudas manos. Cojo la porcelana sin darme cuenta de ese detalle. Cuando trato de servir, la tetera se me escapa y antes de que me dé cuenta choca con la mesilla rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Entonces parte del líquido hirviendo cae también sobre la mujer, haciendo que esta grite.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo en cuanto salgo de mi ensimismamiento.

Por inercia me acerco a ella con un trapo para tratar de secarla, pero sin darme cuenta de que la tela que había cogido estaba totalmente manchada dejando con ella un gran rastro de suciedad sobre el kimono de la mujer.

-¡Lo siento!

En ese momento sé que ya no tengo posibilidad ninguna. Sé que mi examen está más que suspendido y que aquella mujer me debe de odiar. Y lo que es peor y es que con los gritos que ha debido de dar, fuera del local estará todo el mundo observando, esperando a ver qué ocurrirá. Y entre ellos mi padre.

No soy consciente del momento en el que me agarra del cuello y me empuja hacia la puerta. Cuando paso y deja que me caiga (más bien me empuja) al suelo.

-¡Eres una deshonra, niña! ¡Impresentable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Siente lástima de tu familia! ¡Nunca podrás desposarte con nadie!

Mi padre va a mi encuentro mientras me levanta del suelo. Casi parece hacerle una reverencia pidiéndole perdón a la casamentera sin ni siquiera preguntarme que ha ocurrido o como me encuentro. Intento no mirar las caras de los curiosos que se han situado junto al local. Prefiero intentar no escuchar ni sus murmullos ni los gritos de la mujer. Tan solo me concentro en caminar cuando mi padre me lleva junto a él a nuestra casa. Al único lugar donde ahora mismo podría sentirme segura. Aunque el autocontrol sobre mis emociones se ha roto igual que la tetera de antes y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan de mis ojos llenos de vergüenza.

.

.

Cierro la puerta en cuanto entro al baño. Todavía sigo demasiado consternada como para poder reaccionar a lo que ha ocurrido. Mi padre me ha dejado espacio, aunque no se seguro si es para dejar que me tranquilice o por la vergüenza que debe de sentir hacia mí.

Lo que más temía ha ocurrido, y ha sido mucho peor de lo que me habría imaginado. Los gritos de la casamentera parecen haberse quedados grabados en mi mente a fondo. Sin dejar de repetirse en bucle.

Me miró al espejo y vuelvo a notar lo mismo que note antes de irme de casa, aquella mujer no era yo. Aquel reflejo no es el mío.

Pero si el reflejo que trato de mostrar a la gente es una deshonra, ¿cómo será mi verdadero rostro?

Alguien que para ojos de los demás es tan solo una niña.

Y lo que casi más me temo, ¿qué será de mí y de mi padre? La inquietud que siento es demasiado grande. Inquietud por no saber quién soy si quiera, que debo de ser, que es lo que la sociedad quiere que sea y que tengo que hacer para ser así. Y la inquietud de cuando podre desposarme, cuando podre recuperar nuestra honra.

No es tan solo el hecho de suspender el examen, sino que todo el mundo que estaba alrededor me había visto llorar y había escuchado los gritos de la mujer. Y todo ante el silencio y la reverencia de mi padre.

Siento que no soy una buena hija que no ha estado a la altura siquiera de cumplir con el plan que se me impuso cuando nací.

.

.

Apenas he salido de mi habitación desde que me volví a cambiar de ropa, deshice el peinado y el maquillaje que llevaba encima. Unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta y el sonido de esta abriéndose hace que la mire comprobando como mi padre entra. Vuelvo a agachar mi mirada al suelo no queriendo ver la decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Lo siento padre.

Puedo ver de reojo como él se sienta junto a mí.

-Sabes Rukia. A veces las flores más hermosas tardan más tiempo en florecer.

Le miro sin entender del todo lo que ha querido decir.

-¿Qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora, padre?

El coge el rebelde mechón que siempre se coloca entre mis ojos y trata de ponerlo tras mi oreja, aunque como siempre, el pelo vuelve otra vez a su sitio.

-No te preocupes por eso. Habrá otro momento para volver a ir a la casamentera.

Se que no lo dice, pero al igual que yo, también es consciente de que una mujer no es realmente nada. Que necesitamos tener a un hombre al lado, un marido que nos dé un apellido con honor y nos proteja a mí y a mi familia, a cambio de darle hijos fuertes y sanos y cuidar de ellos hasta que estos crezcan. Pero si ahora no soy apta para casarme... No puedo permitirme ser una mujer soltera.

En este distrito del Rukongai parece que mi hermana está completamente olvidada. Como si ella nunca hubiera existido y por tanto nosotros no tenemos a un familiar casada con un noble. Es como si la envidia fuera tan grande que aquellos que no fueron seleccionados por el Kuchiki se olvidaran que alguna vez pasó si quiera por sus calles.

Pero nosotros no te hemos olvidado Hisana. Aunque tú si lo hayas hecho.

Nosotros seguimos aquí, en la misma casa en la que nos criamos y padre sigue estando tan orgulloso de ti como lo estuvo aquel día. Cosa que no podrá hacer nunca conmigo. Cuando le miro, lo único que veo es tristeza en su rostro. Sin un ápice de esperanza. Sabiendo tan bien como yo que no tengo nada que hacer.

¿Soy alguien desechable? ¿Alguien de quien se debería deshacer? Si tan siquiera soy lo suficientemente apta como para ser considerada una mujer de alguien, ¿Qué me queda?

Un estridente ruido hace que ambos miremos por la ventana. El relinchar de un caballo hace que nos levantemos. Mi padre es el primero que se asomara para ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado, para después salir de allí sin decirme nada. Imito su anterior gesto, observado a unos cuantos shinigamis que se han parado junto a nuestra puerta. Uno de ellos este vestido con una sotana más amplia y de un color blanco y lleva puesta un extraño sombrero que parece hacerle una especie de máscara.

Salgo a la calle para ponerme junto a mi padre, pero este con un gesto hace que me eche atrás. Yo le obedezco y me separo de él, aunque me asomo a la entrada de nuestra casa para poder percatarme de que es lo que ocurre. En la calle puedo ver que nuestros vecinos han hecho lo mismo, los hombres son quienes han salido mientras las mujeres se han quedado en la entrada de sus casas esperando. Y aunque no hayan formulado si quiera palabra, todos sabemos que debe de tratarse de un asunto importante si ha venido hasta aquí un capitán.

El hombre parece mirar hacia los lados como si no le gustara nada lo que le rodea. Me puedo imaginar lo asqueado que debe de estar por el simple hecho de cómo son nuestras calles y nuestras casas en comparación con el lugar de donde proviene. Cuando vuelve a erguirse comienza a hablar.

-Los arrancar han comenzado a invadir los territorios de la Sociedad de Almas.

Muchos de los presentes no podemos evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación ante la noticia. La frontera está a unos días de nuestra ciudad, casi puedo sentir el temor de ver a soldados enemigos llegar de un momento a otro a nuestra ciudad para arrasar con todo aquello que encuentren.

-Por eso el emperador exige que un hombre de las siguientes familias se dirija al frente de batalla.

El capitán se aclara la garganta mientras abre un pergamino. Comienza a leer algunos apellidos llamando a nuevos soldados a recoger su inscripción.

Observo desde atrás como mi padre parece mostrar seguridad. No sería la primera guerra en la que formara parte, sus hazañas fueron conocidas, aunque aquello fue hace años. Al igual que a ti parece que de él también se han olvidado. Junto a su enfermedad la gente parece olvidarse que fue un héroe para ser simplemente un hombre mayor y enfermo.

Solo espero mientras escucho los nombres de otras personas que posiblemente no vuelva a ver nunca más, que puede que mueran en la guerra. Y tan solo espero que terminen su larga lista para que nosotros podamos volver a nuestra casa y seguir preocupándonos por mi suspenso.

-Ukitake.

No. Por un momento creo que he escuchado mal. Que no es nuestro apellido sino otro que se le parece mucho. Miro a mi padre que casi parece estar tan sorprendido como lo estoy yo. Pero en seguida cambia su postura y se pone aún más erguido aparentando una completa seguridad y comienza a caminar. Y junto a él lo hacen mis piernas, no comprendo el impulso que hace que comience a andar, tan solo sé que mi padre no puede luchar; que tengo que hacer algo. Por lo que casi por instinto me coloco frente a él ignorando las malas caras que todas aquellas personas que nos observan hacen.

-Con permiso…- trago saliva para intentar volver a hablar. - mi padre ya lucho en su día… él está enfermo… no puede…

-Calla niña. -me ordena el capitán tan tajante que incluso hace que me estremezca. - las mujeres no tienen derecho a hablar si quiera. Apártate si no quieres ser castigada. Aprende cuál es tu lugar.

Me quedo en mi sitio mirando con temor hacia aquel hombre. ¿De verdad podría llegar a castigarme? Tan solo quiero proteger a mi padre.

-Rukia- escucho a mi padre tras de mí, nunca me había parecido tan frio.- obedece. Me estas deshonrando.

Agacho la mirada y hago una reverencia para después volver a entrar en casa. Tan solo levanto mi cabeza para ver como mi padre recoge la inscripción y vuelve al lugar donde estaba antes sin querer si quiera mirarme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, se que he tardado mucho desde la última vez que subí el segundo capítulo. He tenido un grandisimo bloqueo sumado a todos los trabajos de la uni y la dichosa tesina, así que no he tenido tiempo para escribir o más bien, para escribir algo para mi. Pero hoy me he hartado de ello y me he sentado frente al ordenador para traer este corto capítulo. Espero que os guste!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Desde que los shinigamis se fueron, mi padre y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar. De hecho, cuando entramos a casa él apenas me miró. No sabía si lo hacía por vergüenza, por miedo a volver a la guerra o por una mezcla de los dos.

Sé que lo que hice está mal. No debía nunca intentar a hablar con un capitán, y menos delante de todos los vecinos. Cómo me dijo mi padre, tan solo lo estaba deshonrando todavía más. ¿Pero a caso es justo llevar a una muerte segura a un hombre?

Tras haber estado horas encerrada en mi habitación, creo que lo mejor es ir a ver a los espíritus de los ancestros. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos a obtener una solución a nuestros problemas, o al menos que puedan bendecir a mi padre en esta batalla. Por lo que me dirijo al pequeño templo que improviso mi antecesor en el jardín. Al menos ellos podrían hacer que tuviera algo de paz en mi mente.

Observe las pequeñas lápidas y a los protectores de la familia. Aunque parecía que está vez nos habían abandonado, a lo mejor escuchaban mis plegarías. Me arrodille frente a ellos y junte las manos delante de mi cara para rogarles.

" _Ancestros se que os he defraudado. Esperabais que honrase a nuestro apellido y a nuestra familia con un buen hombre, pero he fracasado. También me he puesto en evidencia delante de soldados y vecinos y he avergonzado a mi padre. También sé que habéis estado observándonos y sabéis que padre no puede volver a luchar y tampoco esforzarse. Temo por su salud, ancestros. Pero no se que podría hacer para evitar que fuera a la guerra. Si pudiera hablar con Hisana, tal vez ella podría convencer a los nobles para que padre no combatiera._

 _No os pido que evitéis que ocurra esto, porque nadie más que ella conseguiría que esto sucediera. Pero si os pido que por favor lo protejáis. Protegernos, por favor"_

Observo las diferentes lápidas que forman el templo, parándome por aquellos quienes fueron héroes y fueron recordados por alguna hazaña y a las mujeres a las que apenas recuerdo su nombre. Y les ruego una última vez que protejan a mi padre.

Cuando me dirijo a la cocina, encuentro a mi padre frente al armario que con orgullo expone su antigua _shihakusho_ y _zampakuto_. Observo desde la distancia como coge su arma y la blande con la experiencia que un antiguo soldado podría tener. Parece querer recordar la época en la que se le felicito por sus acciones en la batalla.

Pero después de algunos movimientos tiene que detenerse por su enfermedad. Comienza a toser y se sienta en el suelo. Con rapidez voy a por un vaso de agua para entregárselo. Ambos compartimos una breve mirada, pero después yo la agacho hacia el suelo con tristeza.

-No deberías esforzarte padre.

-Voy a ir Rukia, no hay nada más que hablar.

Fue entonces cuando lo observo nuevamente mientras él se levanta y me entrega el vaso. Lo veo dejar de nuevo su zampakuto en el estante.

-Debería de haber otra manera. Padre si vas…

-El emperador me ha ordenado ir- me interrumpió- y eso haré.

-Pero… moriras- aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado duras para mí. Saber con tal certeza que aquello podría ocurrir me daba miedo.

-Pues moriré con honor.

Miré a padre casi con desesperó. ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacerle ver que no puede volver a luchar Hisana? ¿Qué le dirías si estuvieras aquí? ¿Qué harías?

Puedo notar como algunas lágrimas quieren inundar mis ojos. Acaso no puedo hacer nada para cambiar nuestro destino. No puedo ayudar a la familia desposándome, ahora no puedo detener a padre.

-Padre por favor…

-Es la única manera de conseguir devolver a nuestra familia nuestro orgullo. Y cuando muera en batalla, a lo mejor algún soldado querrá honrarme casándose contigo.

Aprieto mis puños queriendo huir de ello. No quiero creer lo que mi padre estaba dispuesto a hacer. No podía llegar a entender porque no parecía tenerle miedo a la muerte. Pero sobretodo no entiendo que papel ocupo yo en todo esto.

.

.

Había anochecido desde hacia horas, pero yo seguía levantada sin poder conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Mañana padre comenzará su viaje hacia una muerte segura y mientras yo me quedaría en casa esperando a que me llegarán noticias de ello.

¿Puedo hacer algo Hisana?

¿Es que acaso solo puedo quedarme a esperar a que venga un hombre que quiera casarse conmigo? ¿Tan solo valgo para eso?

Los últimos meses tan solo he hablado y estudiado de cómo tiene que ser una esposa. Como tiene que cuidar a sus hijos, como tiene que comportarse con su marido, que debe de hacer. Una mujer debe ser buena madre, debe dar alimento a sus hijos y educarlos, debe ser paciente y tolerante con su marido, debe de esperar a que este llegue, asegurarse de tener todo preparado para que el hombre esté cómodo en su hogar. Pero si una mujer no se casa, tan solo puede esperar a que su familiar sea lo suficientemente benevolente como para dejar que viva bajo su techo.

Me miró al espejo observándome. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo más? Se que soy menuda, pero también puedo ser muy ágil. También he mostrado ser inteligente, aunque no "sirva para ser una esposa". Pero ¿por qué no puedo ser alguien más?

Hisana, tú dejaste este lugar para convertirte en una noble. Tú eras mucho más delicada que yo en todo. Mientras estabas con padre yo siempre estaba metiéndome en líos. ¿También pensabas que yo era una deshonra? ¿Por eso no has querido volver a hablarnos? Hisana… estoy harta de sentirme tan pequeña…

Miró mi reflejo comprendiendo que esa es la única verdad que puedo tener. No quiero tener que seguir escondiéndome bajo un rostro bien cuidado que pueda gustar a un buen hombre. No quiero tener que esperar a que alguien venga a casarse conmigo. Quiero dejar de ser alguien insignificante o una deshonra. Quiero gritar que soy algo más que un adorno. Y sobretodo quiero salvar a mi padre.

Me miró pensando en que puedo hacer cómo si la respuesta estuviera en el cristal. Aunque tal vez si que pudiera estarlo realmente. Una idea cruza mi mente y decido llegar a desvestirme por completo. Recuerdo las palabras del capitán, un hombre de cada familia… por lo que no tiene porque ir mi padre. Puede ser cualquier Ukitake.

Observo mi cuerpo desnudo. Aunque no tenga una fuerza de un hombre, siempre había tenido un gran reiatsu, y eso era esencial para poder ser un shinigami.

¿Qué locura estoy pensando Hisana? Si tu estuvieras, seguro que tratarías de pararme. Y por una vez puedo alegrarme de que no estés aquí.

Cojo unas cintas de tela que sobró de los retoques de mi kimono. Al ser blancas también llegan a ser perfectas para poder disimularlas. Y me dispongo a rodearme los pechos con ella. Con sigilo me acerco a la estantería donde mi padre guarda su uniforme de shinigami y me lo llevo a mi habitación.

Suspiró hondo mientras miró nuevamente mi reflejo. Mi rostro tiene rasgos de mujer, pero si finjo comportarme como hombre no sospecharan nada. O eso espero. Pero el gran problema está en el pelo. Durante los últimos años me lo había dejado demasiado largo para poder realizar la prueba con la casamentera. Lo recogí para ver como me quedaría si lo tuviera más corto. Los hombres no tienen el cabello así.

Vuelvo con la zampakuto de mi padre con dudas. Se que es una locura. Se que mi padre querrá matarme o incluso lo deshonre todavía más si me descubrieran. O me matarán…

No. No puedo pensar en eso. Tengo que dejar de pensar así. Quiero dejar de ser un simple adorno. Quiero salvar a mi padre.

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez agarro mi pelo y con decisión en un rápido movimiento lo corto por encima de mis hombros. Cuando miró al suelo veo todo el cabello esparcido cómo si una parte de mi se hubiera separado con ello también. Y por primera vez una extraña sensación de tranquilidad me invade.

Cojo un lazo y ató el cabello corto en un moño pequeño, como se lo he visto a algunos shinigamis que vinieron a traer la inscripción.

La inscripción… recuerdo que padre se lo llevo a la habitación. Antes de ir a cogerlo decido escribirle una carta pidiéndole disculpas por lo que voy a hacer y la intercambio con el pergamino que le había dado el capitán.

Con rapidez ensillo el caballo de mi padre y me subo a él para cabalgar hasta el campamento de Karakura sin saber que es lo que me deparará allí.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer! Si encontrais fallos de redacción y ortografía es porque lo he corregido una sola vez y son las 3 de la mañana, pero necesitaba escribir algo para mí y reencontrarme con mi parte escritora.**

 **Un saludo! Nos leemos!**


End file.
